thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goddess Test Wiki
Goddess test cover.jpg|Win immortality or die trying or...|link=The Goddess Test Goddess-interrupted.jpg|Kate Winters has finally won immortality...|link=Goddess Interrupted Goddesshunt.jpg|A vacation in Greece sounds like the perfect way for Kate Winters to spend her first sabbatical away from the Underworld…|link=The Goddess Hunt TheGoddesslegacy.jpg|For millennia we've caught only glimpses of the lives and loves of the gods and goddesses on Olympus|link=The Goddess Legacy Badges We now have an achievements system on the wikia. So every time you edit you're working towards a badge. Here are some of them. Welcome to the The Goddess Test Wiki This is the Home of the Goddess Test series by Aimee Carter that anyone can edit. It's the centre of all things Godly; Eden, the Underworld and the Gods that reside there. Only February 26 2013 00:00:00 !!! (Countdown example) {| class="mainpage-table" style="margin-top:15px; padding:4px;" | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | |- {| class="mainpage-table" | class="mainpage-under" | Featured Character |- | style="padding-left:8px; font-size:90%;" | Persephone is the first daughter of Diana. Persephone was once a goddess, married to Henry and the Queen of the Underworld with him, but gave it all up for a life in the Underworld with Adonis, a mortal man she loved. She now resides in the Underworld. Read more > {| class="mainpage-table" | class="mainpage-under" | Featured Place |- | style="padding-left:8px; font-size:100%;" | The Underworld is the realm of the dead. It contains every unliving in existence in circumstances that they choose. It is ruled over by Henry the King of the Underworld and his Queen Kate Winters. Read more > Category:Browse The Goddess Test The Goddess Test It's always been just Kate and her mom—and her mother is dying. Her last wish? To move back to her childhood home. So Kate's going to start at a new school with no friends, no other family and the fear her mother won't live past the fall.Then she meets Henry. Dark. Tortured. And mesmerizing. He claims to be Hades, god of the Underworld—and if she accepts his bargain, he'll Read more > Goddess Interrupted In the midst of Kate's coronation, Henry is abducted by the only being powerful enough to kill him: the King of the Titans.As the other gods prepare for a war that could end them all, it is up to Kate to save Henry from the depths of Tartarus. But in order to navigate the endless caverns of the Underworld Kate must enlist the help of the greatest threat to her future... Read more > The Goddess Hunt A vacation in Greece sounds like the perfect way for Kate Winters to spend her first sabbatical away from the Underworld...until she gets caught up in an immortal feud going back millennia. Castor and Pollux have been on the run from Zeus and Hades' wrath for centuries, hiding from the gods who hunt them. The last person they trust is Kate, the new Queen of the Underworld. But... Read more > The Goddess Legacy The Goddess Queen 'Calliope/Hera- Represented constancy and yet had a husband who never matched her faithfulness...' The Lovestruck Goddess 'Ava/Aphrodite was the Goddess of love and yet commitment was a totally different deal...' Goddess of the Underworld 'Persephone was urged to marry one man, yet longed for another...' God of Thieves 'James/Hermes loved to make trouble for others- but never knew true loss before...' God of Darkness 'Henry/Hades solitary existence had grown too wearisome to continue. But meeting Kate Winters gave him a new hope..' Read more > The Goddess Inheritance Only February 26 2013 00:00:00 until release! (Countdown example) Read more > Favorite Book? The Goddess Test Goddess Interrupted The Goddess Legacy The Goddess Hunt The Goddess Inheritance Latest activity Category:Browse